Hero's Death
Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy is unfortunate event in Facing the Enemy where a villain managed to kill the hero. Forces of good are not always successful in fending off forces of evil as villains can turn the tide of battle for their advantage agains the hero. Even if they were defeated, there are still loses on heroes side, whether the hero him/herself that got killed or their allies. Following scenarios of this event includes: *Heroic Sacrifice where the hero and the villain killed each other, normally in mortal combat situation where the villain has small chance to survive. *Ill-fated reasoning/attempted negotiation with a villain. *Becoming victim of raids/siege on their home by a villain. *Violent betrayals where a traitor brutally killed either the hero or his/her allies as means to side with evil. *The villain putting the hero out of his/her misery (this was normally done by a honorable villain whom unable to stand to see a hero suffer painful death). In either way, hope is not lost forever when a hero died. Another would stand up and replaced his position in conflict against evil. The new Hero then avenges the dead hero by defeating/killing the killer. Examples Animated films * Disney: ** Bambi's mother got killed by Man, whom later goes to hunt him. ** Willie the Whale got harpooned by Tetti-Tatti. ** Mufasa got thrown by Scar, and then trampled by the wildebeest stampede. **Li Shang's father General Li getting killed by Shan Yu and the Huns. ** Kerchak gets shot by John Clayton. ** Ray the firefly gets squashed by Dr. Facilier. **Héctor gets poisoned by Ernesto de la Cruz before leaving to go home. * Others: ** Sir Lionel got killed by Baron Ruber in the ill-attempt usurpation. ** Edwina getting her head chopped by Mrs. Tweedy. ** Master Thundering Rhino gets shot and killed by Lord Shen. ** Vitruvius gets killed by Lord Business when he used a penny to behead him. **King William getting killed by Rothbart. **Snowball is killed by Napoleon's trained guard dogs in the 1954 animated adaption of Animal Farm. **Anastasia’s (Don Bluth) Romanov family were killed by Bolsheviks. **Carl is sliced off the entire body from down the middle by Camille Toh with her knife in Sausage Party. **The Tod gets mauled to death by the army dogs in an attempt to save Rowf and Snitter in The Plague Dogs. Movies * Star Wars: ** Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. ** Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. ** Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. ** Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. ** Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine after Anakin severed his right hand in order to save Palpatine. ** All the other Jedi Knights getting killed by Clone Troopers after Order 66 is activated. ** Owen and Beru Lars getting killed by Imperial Stormtroopers. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi getting killed by Darth Vader. ** Anakin Skywalker getting killed by Palpatine while saving his son, Luke. ** Han Solo getting killed by his son patricide-ly, Kylo Ren in the ill-attempt to reason with him. ** Gial Ackbar getting killed by Poldin LeHuse. * Harry Potter ** James and Lily Potter getting killed by Lord Voldemort while protecting their son Harry Potter. ** Sirius Black getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Dobby getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Cedric Diggory getting killed by Peter Pettigrew under Voldemort's orders. ** Hedwig getting killed by a Death Eater. ** Moaning Myrtle getting killed by a Basilisk. ** Fred Weasley getting killed by a Death Eater. ** Alastor Mad Eye Moody getting killed by Lord Voldemort. ** Nymphadora Tonks getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Remus Lupin getting killed by Antonin Dolohov. ** Lavender Brown getting killed by Fehir Greyback. ** Severus Snape getting killed by Nagini under Voldermort's orders believing he's the owner of the Elder Wand. * Transformers ** Jazz getting torn in half by Megatron. ** Ironhide getting killed by Sentinel Prime using Cosmic Rust. ** Que/Wheeljack getting killed by Barricade and a Protoform soldier. ** Leadfoot getting hunted and killed by Cemetery Wind. ** Ratchet getting killed by Lockdown. ** Sir Edmund Burton getting slain by Megatron. ** Cliffjumper getting bisected by Dropkick. ** Dr. Powell getting blasted by Dropkick after his and Shatter's true colors are revealed. * Marvel ** Quicksilver sacrificing himself from Ultron's men. ** Franklin Storm was killed by Doom. ** Loki being strangled to death by Thanos in the original timeline. ** Gamora being sacrificed by Thanos for the Soul Stone in the original timeline. ** Vision getting killed by Thanos for the Mind Stone. ** Half of all life in the universe were erased from existence by Thanos, later brought back to life. ** The Ancient One getting killed by Kaecilius. ** Harry Osborn sacrificing himself from Venom trying to kill Spider-Man. * Akela got killed and thrown off the cliff by Shere Khan in the 2016 adaptation of The Jungle Book. * Inspector Douglas Todd killed by Ellis DeWald. * Superman got impaled by Doomsday. * Captain George Stacy gets killed by the Lizard. * Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying protect the resistances from the rehabs. * Jesse getting killed by Johnny Tran and Lance Nguyen. * Daito being zeroed out by Sorrento's Mechagodzilla and Sho being zeroed out by the Cataclyst along with the rest of the OASIS army. * Colonel Edwards getting killed by a younger Boris the Animal and the Weasel. * Vivienne Graham being eaten alive by King Ghidorah. * Psycho ** Marion Crane in both original and the remake including in the book is killed by Norman Bates who was dressed up as Norma Bates with an knife. * Dave and Sharon Jellinsky getting killed by their 10-year-old daughter Debbie Jellinsky in The Addams Family Values. * A heart surgeon and a senator also getting killed by their wife Debbie Jellinsky in The Addams Family Values. Comics/Cartoons * Bruce Wayne's parents Thomas & Martha getting killed by Joe Chill. * Dick Grayson's parents John & Mary getting killed by Tony Zucco. * Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, and Mr. Lancer getting killed by Dark Danny Phantom in an alternate timeline. * Blurr getting compacted and seemingly killed by Longarm Prime before he can expose him as the Decepticon Shockwave. * Yoketron is murdered by his former student Lockdown. * Bad Future Timmy Turner getting killed by Vicky the Babysitter in "Channel Chasers". * Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi getting killed by Super Shredder. * Skids and Mudflap are killed by Sentinel Prime in the comic adaptation of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. * Spear's wife and children are devoured by a pack of horned T-Rexes. * Fang's babies are devoured by the horned T-Rex pack leader. Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball:'' ** Future Vegeta, Future Piccolo, Future Krillin, Future Tien, Future Yamcha and Future Chiaotzu getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18 in an alternate timeline. ** Future Gohan getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18. ** Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. ** Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory getting killed by Cell after Cell used his Self-Explosion. Goku is later resurrected by Old Kai, who gives him his life. ** Krillin getting killed by Tambourine, later resurrected. ** Krillin getting killed by Frieza, later resurrected. ** Chi-Chi getting killed by Super Buu after being turned into a egg and crushed, later resurrected. ** Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar and Mr. Popo getting killed by Super Buu after being turned into chocolate and eaten up, later resurrected. ** Krillin getting killed by Super 17, later resurrected. *''One Piece:'' **Portgas D. Ace getting killed by Sakazuki/Akainu while trying to kill his sworn brother Monkey D. Luffy. **"Whitebeard" Edward Newgate getting killed by Blackbeard Pirates. *Asuma Sarutobi getting killed by Hidan. *Jiraiya getting killed by Nagato/Pain. * Leomon got killed and his data got absorbed by Beelzemon. * Merukimon getting killed by one of Akihiro Kurata's Gizumon XT. *Jonathan Joestar getting killed by Dio Brando. Games *''Resident Evil:'' **Joseph Frost getting killed by a pack of cerberus. **Kenneth Sullivan getting killed by a zombie. **Forest Speyer getting killed by pack of crows. **Richard Aiken getting killed by Yawn. **Enrico Marini getting killed by Albert Wesker. **Brad Vickers getting killed by Nemesis. **Ben Bertolucci getting killed by a mutated William Birkin. **Luis Sera getting killed by Osmond Saddler. **Mike getting shot down and killed by Osmond's minion. *Maria Robotnik was killed by delusional soldiers of GUN. *James McCloud getting killed by Andross, after Pigma Dengar's betrayal. *Malcolm Corley getting killed by Adrian Ripburger. *Mia Fey was killed by Redd White. *Aerith Gainsborough getting killed by Sephiroth. *Zack Fair getting killed by Shinra Soldiers. *Carl Johnson's mother Beverly Johnson getting killed by the ballas under orders of Frank Tenpenney *''Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'': 4 Champions were killed in Calamity Ganon’s attack. Others * V getting killed by Party Leader Creedy and his Fingermen, despite managing to kill them. *Glenn Rhee getting killed by Negan *Abraham Ford getting killed by Negan *Elena Neves getting killed by Rhodes. * According to the Topps Europe collector cards for Transformers: Age of Extinction, Sideswipe was hunted down and killed by Cemetery Wind. * Professor Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos are killed by Cinder Fall. * Jake's mother and stepfather getting killed by Walter Padrick. * Sun Jian getting killed by Liu Biao's soldiers. * Natasha Yar getting killed by Armus whilst rescuing Deanna Troi and her pilot from the shuttle-craft crash on Vagra II. * Dick Hallorran getting killed by Jack Torrance after Jack stabs him with his axe. * John Connor's foster parents, Todd and Janelle Voight getting killed by the T-1000. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts